The Grim Haste
by Kiefer I
Summary: Alyx is wounded. Gordon is going to have to hurry to save her. Too bad the elevator is too slow. Rated T for violence. A little bit of Alyx/Gordon. *Major Spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everybody. It's me again. So, this story takes place right after Gordon and the Vortigaunt retrieve the Antlion grub from Episode 2. They are now ascending the elevator towards the wounded Alyx. Enjoy. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Half-life. _

**A Grim Haste **

"Truly, Freeman, well done."

Gordon Freeman let out a long sigh, relieved to be escaping the hellish mines. He and his Vortigaunt companion had been traveling through a treacherous mine, trying to find Antlion secretion to help with Alyx Vance's life-threatening wounds. A Hunter had attacked her a few hours ago, sending Gordon in a panic to find a way to help her. The Vortigaunts had suggested the retrieval of a special Antlion grub, which would treat and probably heal Alyx's wounds. Now, Gordon and his vortigaunt friend were traveling up a long elevator shaft towards his female companion, carrying the precious commodity. Gordon leaned against the elevator wall, breathing hard from the earlier escapades. The Vortigaunt continued his speech.

"You bear some traits thought innate to Vorti-kind."

Gordon was barely listening to his friend's words. He was still insanely worried about Alyx. She had been his companion on his long journey against the Combine rule on earth. Without her, he probably wouldn't have been standing there. She was all he had. 'If only this damn elevator would go faster.' After talking about the sacred practice of 'Antlion husbandry' and the 'Antlion extract' the elevator began to slow down and ascend into pitch-black darkness. Gordon couldn't take it anymore. His emotions and patients won the better of him.

"Come on!" He shouted, spinning around and slamming his crowbar against the elevator wall. The blow did not affect the elevator. It still rose at a painstakingly slow pace. Gordon realized his outburst was uncalled for and turned back to his Vortigaunt companion, expecting a reprimand from the alien. However, the glow from the extract allowed him to spot a smile across the Vort's face.

"Soon finding peace with the humans after the 'Xen incident', my kin was able to study intently on the intricacies of Earth's practices and emotions. One of my particular favorite human 'senses' was the situation of Love."

Gordon's ears somewhat pricked at the word, his mind diverting from the elevator problem. The Vort continued.

"Many humans I have seen have issued the contingency of Love. Their affections, sometimes immense, are hard to pin down in a harrowing world. These, in my mind, are the most beautiful feelings I have witnessed on this planet. Somehow, I have the blessing of spotting such occurrences." The grin on the aliens face widened. Gordon became confused.

'Was he talking about . . .' suddenly something clicked inside his mind. 'Is he saying I love Alyx? But that's . . .' His mind raced, trying to connect the dots. 'Yeah, I've had a crush and have cared for her . . .' It dawned on him. Inside, he felt the sensation of awareness.

"I do . . . love her." He said aloud as if admitting it to himself. The Vortigaunt grumbled in agreement.

"I know."

The elevator began to enter a more open area, allowing more light to enter the small transport. Gordon looked up above, trying to spot their destination. He could see an approaching catwalk, signaling that their stop was near. He could also hear distant voices of more Vortigaunts above his head. What he heard drained the pigment out of his skin.

"No pulse!"

"Her heart has stopped!"

"She ebbs!"

"If we lose her, we lose all."

The elevator finally reached the top of the shaft. Gordon spotted the group of Vortigaunts surrounding a metal table, with Alyx lying unconscious. Gordon could see blood freely dripping from the edges of the table. Her skin was severely pale and the surrounding Vortigaunts looked as if they were about to cry. He practically jumped out of the elevator to be at Alyx's side. The Vortigaunt friend carrying the secretion passed the Antlion extract to the alien group. Each Vort looked stunned to see the blue orb.

"Behold, the Extract!" One exclaimed.

"Miraculous secretion."

Gordon was not listening to the Votigaunt's awe. His attention was directed towards Alyx, kneeling down onto the floor next to her head. The two massive holes in her torso looked like they were now infected and worse than the last time he saw them. Blood covered every inch of the table and the floor underneath. Gordon grasped one of her gloved hand, bringing it close to his chest.

"Hold on." He whispered. "Please, hold on."

---

"A human is needed."

Gordon's focus suddenly turned to the Vortigaunt elder. He almost jumped up and shouted to be the volunteer. He was chosen nonetheless.

"Join us Freeman."

Gordon nodded, still kneeling near Alyx. The lead Vortigaunt the raised the Extract into the air, squeezing the small orb until it popped, sending a significant amount of slime onto Alyx's body. The liquid somehow moved and slid down into her wounds, beginning to create a blue glow within the gaping holes.

"We weave the Freeman's life . . . with hers."

Gordon was somewhat taken back by this comment. But he became comfortable with this action, willing to do anything to bring his companion back. The Vort then began to chant, clasping his hands together. The accompanying aliens began to mimic their leader. To Gordon's surprise, the lead Vortigaunt began to glow with purple energy. Still chanting, the elder then waved at his kin, somehow covering them in a purple shell as well.

Then, the unexplainable happened.

The lead Vortigaunt began to run his hand slightly over Alyx body, causing her clothes and skin to become invisible. Gordon was amazed and shocked, now able to see Alyx internal organs and bones. The Vortigaunt's hands kept moving until he found the problem. He raised his hands, somehow causing Alyx to rise into the air herself, as if she was connected like a puppet to the Aliens hands. He rested his claws back down, allowing the body to once again rest on the table. The elder then made a pulling motion with his right hand, as if extracting a foreign object with telekinesis.

Suddenly, every thing stopped. Every thing looked frozen. The Vortigaunts were like statues, not moving and silent. Gordon was about to panic when . . .

"Doooooctooor Freeeeeemaan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dooooctoooor Freeeeemaaannnn."

The bone chilling voice range out, almost playful like.

Almost.

Gordon's face curled up into a snarl, knowing the owner of the ghostly speech. The G-man's face suddenly appeared in front of his own, as if fading out of the air. A devious smirk was painted across his lips.

"I realize this moment may not be the most . . . Convenient time for a heart to heart."

Of course, in the presence of the G-Man, Gordon could not speak. He was restricted from any kind of open words with this demon. But inside, Gordon could still feel hatred for the man.

"But I had to wait . . . Until your . . . Friends . . . " He chuckled, glancing at the Vortigaunts. "Were otherwise occupied."

A large flash erupted, blinding Gordon for a moment. The blinding light faded. Slowly but surly, Gordon could see Alyx fading from his view. He started to protest, but the G-Man appeared again.

"There was a time they cared nothing for Miss Vance. Where their only experience of humanity was a . . .Crowbar . . .coming at them down a steel corridor."

Another blinding flash. Gordon now found himself standing in one of the old offices back at Black Mesa. The large grey room only contained a big desk at the end, carrying the G-Man. He continued with his speech.

"When I plucked her from Black Mesa," he pinched at the air. Behind him, a large screen lit up, showing the Black Mesa emblem. "I acted in the face of objections that she was a mere child . . ." He waved his hands in the air, rolling his eyes at the notions. "And of no practical use to anyone." His face turned dark. "I have learned to ignore such naysayers when . . . quelling them, hmm, was out of the question." If Gordon could, he would have screamed for the G-Man to never speak of Alyx again. But he was interrupted . . .

The next bright flash sent Gordon to a small-unknown hallway, filled with rebels. Each of the soldiers were frozen in place. To Gordon horror, blood was splashing out of their bodies, but frozen in the air. He suddenly recognized the area, seeing the hallway during Judith Mossman's transmition earlier.

"Still," the ghost continued. "I am not one to squander my . . . investments. And I remain confident she was worth far more than the initial . . .appraisal."

Another flash, and Gordon found himself standing inside the Rocket chamber within the White Forest base. Dr. Kleiner and Magnusson stood frozen, as if an unseen force cut off the argument they were pursuing. The G-Man continued, but his tone of voice changed. Gordon didn't recognize this emotion from his 'employer'. It was the emotion of fury.

"That is why I must extract . . .from you . . . some small repayment owed for your own . . . survival." He spat out the last word with a bit more anger. "See her safely to White Forest, Dr. Freeman." A small smirk escaped the businessman's lips. "I wish I could do more than keep an eye on you. But I have agreed to abide by certain . . . restrictions?"

The last flash of light brought Gordon back to Alyx's side inside the antlion mines.

---

"What? Where am I?"

Alyx's mind awoke, allowing the young woman to think more clearly. All around her though was darkness. She felt it creep around her like a fog. She felt alone.

Her body functions wouldn't react when she tried to move. A curse emitted in her brain. She was completely paralyzed.

"How do I get out of this one?" she thought. Before she could set up a plan, a deep, dark voice moved from the darkness.

"Well, now . . .listen carefully my dear."

Alyx was about to protest, but knew it would be futile, seeing that she was frozen from any speech or movement. She listened.

"When you see your . . .father . . ."

Somehow, Alyx could feel the darkness come nearer, restricting her personal area. A claustrophobic feeling arose in her.

"Relay these words . . . Prepare for Unforeseen Consequences."

Suddenly, a blinding light filled her eyes. Life filled her being.

---

Gordon almost jumped when Alyx stirred into consciousness. The surrounding Vortigaunts resounded joyful grumblings.

"She stirs. Her Vortal form has been regained."

Alyx mumbled herself, her eyes slowly fluttering open against the new light. Gordon knelt next to her, grinning like a fool. She lifted her hand to her head, letting out an "Oh, God."

"Lye still." One of the Vortigaunts called out.

Alyx propped herself onto one elbow, looking around at the friendly faces, still in shock. A flow of disorientation arose from within her, but slowly passed.

"Oh my God. I thought . . ." She looked at the Vortigaunt, still shaken. "I thought for sure I was dead." She then looked at Gordon, giving out a sigh of relief. She had thought that whatever had attacked them, might have killed Gordon in the process, too. She looked down at her hand, which was still cradled within Gordon's, his thumb gently stroking the top of her glove. Her eyes met with Gordon's, smiling. He gave a sheepish smile before relieving his hand from hers, but still kept eye contact. He was amazingly relieved that she was healed and felt like engulfing her in an embrace. But he restrained himself. The Vortigaunt continued with the report.

"The Combine Hunters cause traumatic injury."

Alyx's mood changed. Her brow furrowed as she thought for a moment.

"A Hunter." A shiver ran down her spine. "So that's what it was." Silence filled the room.

"We nit shattered bone," One Vortigaunt piped up. "And restored circulatory integrity."

"Yet, it was the Freeman who restored her Vortencense."

A warm smile lit up Alyx's face as her gaze fell on Gordon. 'He is always rescuing me.' She mused. 'I need to return the favor some time.' Gordon stood up straighter, glowing with a little bit of pride and thankfulness.

"Yep," Alyx quipped. "That's Gordon." She brought her hand up to her face, trying to rub the ever-present fatigue out. "How long have I been out?"

"A matter of hours."

Shock fell upon Alyx's face. "Hours? We've got to get moving!"

The Vortigaunt raised his hands into the air. "A moment longer." Alyx's features stiffened.

"But we have to get to White Forest." She implored. "It's vital."

"No fear. We will put you on the right road. Now, try carefully to rise."

Alyx did what she was told. She slowly lifted herself from the lying position, giving out a long gasp from the large amount of exertion that was put into the small task.

"Whoa!" Dizziness overcame her as she sat upright. Gordon grabbed her arm, making sure she wouldn't fall off of the table. She dropped off of the makeshift bed and moved towards the elevator Gordon and the Vortigaunt had just come from.

She felt searing pain shoot up her stomach and held her torso, hunching over in pain.

"I don't know what you did, but I have a feeling that I'm lucky to be here."

Gordon followed Alyx and a Vortigaunt into the elevator, still filled with worry. He kept his distance from Alyx, trying to give her some space. Alyx noticed this and made eye contact.

"Come on Gordon." She spoke softly. "Next to me." She wanted Gordon close. It made her feel safe and comfortable. They had been through a lot with each other. Now, she didn't want him to go anywhere without her. They were inseparable.

Gordon's heart jumped as his companion asked for his close company. It was exactly where he wanted to be: Next to her. He didn't want to leave her side, not now, not ever.

Their shoulder's bumped together as Gordon moved next to Alyx. Their eyes met. Gordon smiled, causing her to grin herself.

Their hands slightly touched, grasping tightly for a second.

The Vortigaunt noticed this small signal of affection . . . and smiled.

The elevator ascended towards their next mission.


End file.
